neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Arfoire/Hyper Dimension
Arfoire, also known as the Deity of Sin, is the central antagonist of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and its remake Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2. She was sealed within the Gamindustri Graveyard by the CPUs of the previous generation, led by Uranus. An entity with no physical form, she possesses physical vessels in order to manifest and achieve her goal: total annihilation of Gamindustri. Her most notable followers are the Four Felons, CFW Magic, CFW Judge, CFW Brave, and CFW Trick, various aspects of her who act as the leaders of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime (ASIC). Profile Deity of Sin Arfoire Appearance Arfoire's Deity of Sin form is monstrous. It is a purple, orange and red beast. It has 4 legs and 4 arms. The legs are connected to a mouth like object. On top of which lies her true form, a rabbit like figure. Her upper body consist of four orange bat-like wings, a face that looks like an upside down controller of which the center is a red eye and an orange crown with a red circle surrounded by 3 blue circles. Personality Depending on the ending, this form's personality changes. In the Normal Endings, it is nothing more than a mindless beast intent on causing as much damage as possible. In the Conquest Ending, it is more aware of its surroundings and quite sinister as it leaves words that haunt Nepgear. In the True Ending, it is still mindless but has a stronger survival instinct. True Arfoire Appearance Her true form is a beautiful rabbit like form. On its back are 4 dark purple mechanical wings. Its ears are the shape of light purple wings. On the center of its forehead is a red jewel. It has magenta fur outside its neck. There is darker purple fur that serves as a collar. Black fur wraps around her chest to serve as a bra. She wears purple gauntlets. A dark cloth hangs from her waist to the side to serve as a dress. Overall, her appearance resembles that of a Valkyrie. Personality Her true form, while capable of speaking in coherent sentences, still shares the same desire as her monstrous form, to destroy Gamindustri. When she loses in the True Ending, she decides to try to take the CPUs down with her. Relationships Main Article: Arfoire/Hyper Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 The Deity of Sin, Arfoire, is the object of worship to the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime (ASIC), under management of the Criminals of the Free World (CFWs). By the start of the game, ASIC manages to spread Arfoire's influence greatly to the point where she controls 80% of the shares. This is due to the goddess' disastrous attempt to stop CFW Magic; they were defeated by her and subsequently held hostage for three years. Eventually, a fragment of the Deity of Sin first manifests in front of Pirachu, which claims him as a vessel. Turning gigantic, the possessed Warechu goes on a rampage across the countryside until Nepgear and the rescued CPUs put a stop to it. When the CFWs are finally defeated by Nepgear and the others, their power returns to their creator, Arfoire, and she is soon fully revived in a hideous vessel. When Nepgear and her friends head to the Gamindustri Graveyard and face off against Arfoire, she is not truly defeated the first time. Normal Ending The CPU goddesses stay behind to seal Arfoire, so that she would be unable to inhabit another vessel, while the rest of the group make their escape. They manage to seal Arfoire, though they were absent for a long amount of time, making the world think that they died trying to seal her. True Ending On the true route, Arfoire decides to find a new vessel and merges with the graveyard. Nepgear and her friends retreat to think of a counter measure. As Arfoire comes closer in finishing her fusion, she revives the CFWs and issues an ultimatum to Gamindustri, submit to her or die. Nepgear and friends defeat the revived CFWs and meet Arfoire in Gamindustri Graveyard for a climatic battle. By pouring all their shares and hopes to Nepgear, Nepgear is able to put down Arfoire for good. She attempts to bring Nepgear down with her and Gamindustri Graveyard but fails. Apocalypse: Savior's Sorrow On the conquest route, Nepgear and the rest of the Makers confront Arfoire. The cursed sword has been imbued with the blood of all the CPUs except Nepgear, so she is the only CPU remaining on Gamindustri. Arfoire notes this fact and laughs at Nepgear for having to sacrifice all of her friends and family just to kill her. Nepgear uses the sword to defeat Arfoire. Before vanishing, she taunts Nepgear that sooner or later, the people of Gamindustri will want a new leader, and when that time comes, she will return. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Arfoire's role is largely the same as Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 however there is an additional route. Holy Sword Route Due to a few days delay with Nepgear reforging the cursed blade, Arfoire revives the CFWs. Nepgear and her friends come with the newly reforged sword, which they imbued with sharcites and makes short work of the CFWs. Arfoire attempts to merge herself with the Gamindustri Graveyard. Nepgear uses the sword and the faith of her friends to battle Arfoire, and eventually kills her in battle. As Arfoire dies, the graveyard sinks into the ocean. Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Quotes Main Article: Arfoire/Hyper Dimension/Quotes Trivia *In the English version of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Deity of Sin Arfoire is referred to as "Criminal of Free World Arfoire", while True Arfoire is referred to as "Deity of Sin Arfoire". *It is not known whether this version of Arfoire has a human form like the other versions. However, Zero Dimension Arfoire, who is a copy based on the real Deity of Sin, does have a human form. Navigation Category:Arfoire Category:Goddesses Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters